Glue In You Shoe
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: It's another sunny day at RK Studios when Kenshin inadvertently caused chaos while Hiko breathed down his neck... insane...


Glue in Your Shoe  
  
by Amaterasu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Not lovable Kenshin, Sano the Ahou, Ever-stoic Aoshi and Babe-you're-such-a-hunk Saitou. They all belong to the great Watsuki-sama. Thank you for them!  
  
RK Studios, Japan 16:00 hrs...  
  
Director: Okay people, places! This is the last time we're going to do this particular scene, damn it, so people, try to do your work okay?  
  
Effects people scurry up and down ladders to complete the set-up for the scene. Make-up artists rushed to get their subjects painted while props men did last minute adjustment. Finally, all was ready...  
  
Director: Okay! Action!  
  
Cameras roll and start to record the scene....  
  
[All eyes on Hiko and Fuji, who are in battle stance but remained unmoving]  
  
Misao (confused look): They stopped?  
  
Kaoru: They're gauging their range  
  
Misao (doubled the confused look): Huh?  
  
Kaoru : ah, this stalemate might last for a while  
  
Okina: Yes, but the match will be over in an instant. At that moment, the match will be finished.  
  
Kaoru: Yes, exactly  
  
Misao (dazed look): No one understands what you're talking about!  
  
Oniwabanshuu: It should be over in an instant; else the place will be in ruins!  
  
Hiko (smug smile): Ei, what's the matter? You're scared of me now?  
  
[Fuji places two hands on the hilt of his sword and brings it down with all his might. The force drives everyone away and leaves a large crater on the other wise polished floor of the set]  
  
*Director: Oh God....*  
  
Saisutchi: He did it! Fuji! Not a trace left!  
  
Hiko (perched on Fuji's giant blade): That was perfect! But... *leaps up and positions himself * Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Kuzu Ryu Sen!  
  
Director: Cut!!! Good work team! Finally, we're finished with that scene! *whew* Okay, you can all go on a break.   
  
Okina: Wow, that was great. I thought he needed wires and stuff. Shows he's the real thing, that Hiko.  
  
Omasu/Okon: Hiko-sama~~~ *heart heart*  
  
Yahiko (smiling broadly): Yeah! He's my idol from now on!  
  
Sano (cuffing the boy's neck): Ei what happened to your red head idol?  
  
Yahiko: Nah, Hiko's my idol from now on!  
  
Meanwhile, backstage:  
  
Kenshin walked slowly around the set, careful not to bump into any of the ornate pieces that will be a part of the set for his battle with Shishio. Once he cleared the area, he walked leisurely, whistling to himself, that he almost failed to notice the great hulking shadow in one of the dark corners of the set. He dropped into defensive position at once and scrutinized the poor fellow. When he saw that the other man posed no threat, he crept silently near him to find out what he's doing.  
  
"Is that glue in your shoe, de gozaru?" He exclaimed, a little louder than he intended, much is his surprise. His irate master whirled around, shocked.  
  
"What the hell? Yo- " But Hiko never finished his sentence. At his stupid deshi's overly loud statement, hordes of the RK cast and crew descended upon him and bombarded him with questions.  
  
Misao: What the? Glue in his shoe? What for?  
  
Sano: Hey hey hey! Wait a minute! Wasn't he supposed to be hanging from that sorry giant's blade a while ago?  
  
Kaoru: Yeah, his move was so cool. But what's that got to do with it?  
  
Saitou (smoking, as usual): He means, little tanuki, that Hiko here put the glue so he could latch on to the blade.  
  
Okina (restraining the annoyed Kaoru): What!? That fake! And here I was way too impressed with his skills.  
  
Yahiko (muttering darkly): Fucking idol shit...  
  
Everyone started talking at once and glaring at the 13th Hiten Mitsurugi Master, who was in turn, shooting murderous glances at his stupid pupil. The said redhead sweat dropped and hastily inched out of the mob. Once free, he broke into a run, laughing all the way.  
  
From the center of the ensuing riot, Hiko's voice was loud and clear "I'm going to get you for this, baka deshi!!!!!!"   
  
owari~?  
  
080303  
  
Authoress notes:  
  
- *sweatdrop* I'm sorry for this piece of crap, I just couldn't get it out of my head...^^;  
  
- Brought to you by insane urge co. where sanity is a luxury and losing it is the best medicine. :P 


End file.
